A Fairy Tale
by Darqstar
Summary: On a stormy night, a mother tells her young son a story to comfort him. Please note, this story was written over ten years ago. Things might not work with what Marvel has decided hasmight have happened since then, might make this story seem wildly inna


Title Dreams Of Blue, the official X-S site. _Non X-S_

A Fairy Tale 

[Darqstar][1]

  


  


  


  


The storm raged wildly outside the house, howling against the shutters, smashing the branches of the trees along the siding.   


Inside, the boy watched from his window. It was late and he knew he should be sleeping, but he was so young and the storm seemed so big and frightening. Shivering, even though his room was warm, the boy watched as lightning cracked across the sky. "It's just the Angels bowling," he muttered, repeating something his grandfather had told him. "And the flash just means they made a strike..."   


"Child! What are you doing up?"  


He turned from the window. "I am sorry, Mama. The storm...it scares me..."  


The woman's expression changed from anoyance to tenderness as she looked at her child, trembling so at the weather. "Come here, little one," she said, her arms outstretched to embrace him.  


The child didn't hestitate, but ran and leaped into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Mama, make the storm go away, okay? It frightens me!"  


"I cannot do that, love," the woman murmered, stroking the child's silky hair. "But perhaps I can tell you a story to take your mind off of it."  


The boy smiled. His mother told wonderful stories. "Okay!"   


She tucked her son into bed, making sure his teddybear was nestled in his arms. "Are you comfortable?" she asked.  


The boy nodded. "Now tell me the story Mama," he demanded.  


The woman smiled. "All right," she said and begain....  


_Once upon a time, there was a very handsome young man named Remy..._  


"Yuck!" the child interrupted. "Does he have to be named such a stupid name?"  


The woman nodded. "This story is partially true my son, and therefore, the name has to be Remy."  


The boy frowned, then resigned himself to this and smiled. "Okay, so his name is Remy. Tell me more Mama."  


_As I said, Remy was very handsome and all the girls loved him... _The woman stopped for a moment and looked at her son. "And no comments about how icky girls are okay? Just let me tell the story."   


_He was very popular and had a great many friends. People loved to be around him, because he had a wonderful sense of humor and a quick smile. It was hard to be unhappy around him.  
_

When he was a little older than you, perhaps seven, he was playing in the Bajou with a friend of his, a girl named Beauty, when a storm came over the area. It came without warning, turning the aftenoon sky to the color of coal, and the rain started coming down in great gray sheets, soaking him and his friend instantly.  


Beauty was frightened and looked at Remy. "This rain is bad! How shall we make it home safely?"  


"Of course she was frightened," the boy muttered. "She was a **girl.**"  


The woman smiled, chosing not to comment that mere moments before, her brave son had been too frightened to sleep and he was safely in his house.  


_Remy was worried too, but he tried not to show it. Don't worry Beauty," he bravely said. "I will make sure you get home safely." And with that, he put his arm around the girl and started leading her home.  
_

But the storm was fearce and unforgiving. The rain was falling faster and faster, the swamps were getting wetter and wetter, until the watter spilled over onto all the dry land. The two children were soon soaked to the bone and wading through water, which slowed them down. Still Remy fought bravely on, holding Beauty's hand, encouraging her to keep going. And still, the storm crashed around them. Lightning zoomed down, hitting trees dangerously close to them, causing them to explode in fragments of wood and sparks. Beauty had never been more frightened in her life.  


When the water was over Beauty's knees, she stopped and began to cry. "Remy, we will **die **here!"  


Remy just smiled. "No we won't Beauty. God will see us home. You must have faith."  


"God shouldn't have let this** happen** this to us!" the girl cried. "I don't wanna have faith in him!"  


"Den you must have faith in me," Remy said. "I will get you home safely."  


Beauty knew Remy was her only hope. She nodded, clinging to his hand. He was older than her by a year and therefore, at least a year wiser.  


The two trudged along. The storm rose in it's intensity, until the rain was so bad that they couldn't see two feet in front of them. Beauty finally stopped. "Remy, I can't go on...I'm too frightened. The lightning has come so close. We are going to be killed!"  


Remy shook his head. "No, we won't. I promise."  


"And how can **you **promise that?" Beauty asked, no longer sure of Remy. They had been walking around for awhile and she was becoming afraid they were lost.  


"I have a secret," Remy said, leaning over to be heard above the rain and thunder.  


"What is that?" Beauty asked.  


"You can't tell anyone..." Remy warned her.  


"I won't," she promised.  


He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a playing card. The Ace of Hearts. "See this card?"  


Beauty nodded. "You're always _carrying cards around with you, big deal."  
_

"Ah, but this is a special card,"_ Remy explained. "This card was given to me by the Storm Master,"  
_

"Who is that?" Beauty asked.  


"She is one of God's helpers," Remy said. "She makes the rain come and the storms. I met her one night when I was out durring a storm like this. She helped me get home and gave me this card. When she gave it to me, she told me that whoever carried this card could never be hurt by the storms. No matter how bad the rains and winds got, she, the Storm Master knew that the person carrying that card was under **her** protection."  


"Does it work?" Beauty asked.  


"Does it work?" Remy repeated, looking shocked. "Of course it does! Lightning has crashed all around us and yet, we have not been hit, right?"  


"Yes," Beauty agreed hestantly. "But **you're** the one carrying it. What about me?"  


"As long as you hold my hand and have faith that the storm will not hurt you, the card will protect you too," Remy swore.   


"And did it?" the boy interruped, unable to wait for his mother to continue  


"Well," the woman smiled. "Beauty had trouble at first, after all, it did look just like a regular playing card and the storm _was_ very bad, but Remy had never told her anything but the truth, so she decided to put her faith in what he said. She clutched his hand tightly and let him lead her. "  


_*They walked for what seemed like hours, but was actually only one at the most. Finally, they both came to a place they recongized....Beauty's home. Beauty cried out in happiness, "We **made **it! We're **safe!**"  
_

They rushed into the house where Beauty's mother rushed to greet them, for she had been very worried about the two children. She made them take off their wet clothes and gave Remy a blanket to wrap around himself while he waited for the storm to end and his clothes to dry before he went home.  


The storm only lasted another hour or so, but the entire time Beauty told her mother about Remy and how the Storm Master had given him the card and how the card had saved the both of them. Beauty's mother listened, amazed at this.  


When it finally came time for Remy to leave, he handed the card to Beauty. "Here," he told her. "You keep this. Any any time you're frightened by a storm, remember the Storm Master won't let ANY storm hurt you as long as you carry this.  


"Are you sure?" Beauty asked. "It was given to you!"  


"And now I give it to you," Remy said, kissing Beauty on her forehead. "Someday you will meet someone frightened by the storms and you can pass it onto them." Then he left.  


"Did she meet someone?" The boy asked, "And did she give them the card?"  


The woman reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out an old worn playing card. "Yes, she did," she said, handing the card to her son.  


"You're _Beauty?_" the boy said, shaking his head in disbelief. "No! You're Mama!"  


"My name is Belle," the woman explained. "Which is French for Beauty. I didn't tell you at the beginning, because I didn't want you to guess it was me."  


"And this is the card Remy gave you?" The boy stared at it in shock, thinking _How could something so powerful be so...ordinary looking? _  


"Yes," Belle said. "That is the same card. And now I give it to you. It will keep you safe from this storm and any others."  


The boy clutched it gratefully. "Thank you Mama.... Someday, when I'm older...maybe I can give it to someone else...but for now, I'm gonna keep it..."  


The woman nodded, tucking the blankets around her son. "Do you think you can sleep now?"  


The boy nodded, closing his eyes and clutching the card. Belle sat on the edge of the bed, staying with him till he fell asleep. Just before he drifted off, he opened his eyes briefly. "Mama?" he asked.  


"Yes?"   


"Remy sounds nice. I hope I get to meet him someday," He barely got the last word out of his mouth, when he drifted off safely to his dreams.  


"I hope so too," the woman whispered, leaning down to kiss his forhead and brushed away a lock of red/brown hair that had fallen into the boy's eyes. "Every boy should know his father..."  


The End

  


**

Back to [The Non X-S stories index][2]

**

****
[Main index][3]
[Newest Stories][4]
[Mainstream][5]
[Beyond][6]
[Alternative][7]

[Chronology ][8]
[Non X-S fiction ][2]
[Authors ][9]
[Artists ][10]
[Submissions][11]

[

FAQ 

][12]

[News And Views ][13]
[Interact][14]
[links][15]
[Opening Page][16]

  


  
**THE STANDARD DISCLAIMER** ****The X-Men are owned by Marvel comics/Marvel Entertainment group. Sikudhani McCoy, however, is my (darqstar) creation. This page is intended as a tribute to Marvel and not intended for profit in any way. Marvel Comics and/or Marvel entertainment group has nothing to do with this site and are in no way, shape, or form, responsible for any of the contents. So, if you have a problem with this site, don't go to them, come to me. 

   [1]: /~darqstar/authors/darqstar/index.htm
   [2]: /~darqstar/nonxs.htm
   [3]: /~darqstar/main.htm
   [4]: /~darqstar/newstuff.htm
   [5]: /~darqstar/mainstream.htm
   [6]: /~darqstar/beyond.htm
   [7]: /~darqstar/alternative.htm
   [8]: /~darqstar/chronology.htm
   [9]: /~darqstar/authors/index.htm
   [10]: /~darqstar/artists/index.htm
   [11]: /~darqstar/submissions/index.htm
   [12]: /~darqstar/faq.htm
   [13]: /~darqstar/newsviews/index.htm
   [14]: /~darqstar/interact/index.htm
   [15]: /~darqstar/links/index.htm
   [16]: /~darqstar/open.htm



End file.
